Fairytale - Fair Queen, Loves Prince, Carmosa Advisor
This is a foolproof step-by-step walkthrough for players who would like to achieve this specific ending variant. This guide includes all of the choices presented to you on the way to gaining this ending variant, although all of the choices do not directly contribute towards this ending. If you follow this guide exactly (by choosing the options in listed in Bold/''Bold Italics')'', you will gain the Fairytale ending with the Fair Queen, Loves Prince, and Carmosa Advisor variants. - Responses listed in '''Bold '''are the responses you SHOULD choose in order to follow this walkthrough, although they do not directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - Responses listed in ''Italics ''are responses that can serve as another possible choice that you should/must choose to gain this ending. They may or may not directly contribute towards this ending. - Responses listed in ''Bold Italics'' are mandatory choices that you MUST choose in order to follow this walkthrough, because they do directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - People… * 'Deserve a second chance ' * Should get what they deserve - How should I reply? * 'Tell the truth ' * Lie to her - What should I do? * Start cleaning * ''Read the book '' * Laze around - Did I? * ''Not really '' * No, did you? * Well, actually… - What should I tell her? * ''Alright. '' * Are you not tired of this? - What should I tell her? * ''I will. '' * What if I refuse? * What service? '- Choose “Forest” ' - What should I do? * Go to the Lake * ''Go to Town '' '- Choose “Town” ' - Should I ask him about it? * 'Ask him ' * Let it go - What should I tell him? * 'Carmosa is not worth it ' * I understand - How should I approach this? * Appeal to friendship * Be seductive * ''Haggle '' * Let him have the full price - What should I do with the extra money? * Go to the inn * ''Bring them back'' '''- Choose “Our residence” - What should I do with the money? * Give it to Carmosa. * Keep it. - What should I say? * See, I can be useful * Will you stop insulting me now? - What should I do? * Stay in the room * Follow the mysterious visitor '' - What should I do? * Go back home * '''Confront Tobias now - Should I trust Tobias? * No * Yes - What should I do? * Tell her she deserves it * '''''Comfort her - What should I say to Sophia? * Why were you so cruel to Gloria? '' * You sure told her! - How should I respond? * ''Tell her '' * Why do you care? - How was it? * It was great! * ''It was too dreamy * It was suffocating - Indeed, why? * For love * For political gains * For many reasons '' - What should I say to Sophia? * You are so cruel! * ''You are not worthless! '' '- Choose “Cemetery” ' - What should I tell her? * '''So you are not a witch? * People can be stupid - What should I tell her? * ''Not really '' * Maybe a little * I believe in myself '- Choose “Our residence” ' - What should I tell him? * ''Fine, keep your secret '' * Please tell me! * Tell me or face the consequences - What should I do? * ''Ask Gloria '' * Ask Sophia * Leave it - Could we be friends? * '''''I think so * Probably not - What should I do? * Side with Sophia * Call them both hopeless '' * Side with Gloria - What should I do? * Sneak out * ''Tell Gloria '' - How should I convince her? * Rebel * ''Offer to help * Appeal to her pride '- Choose “Town” ' - What should I say? * I am not good wife material * I am not that independent '' * How do you know? - What should I do? * ''Agree with Madam Ghede '' * Beg to differ - What should I tell her? * ''They are not bad '' * They are the worst! - What should I tell her? * ''I wait for my chance '' * I have to learn more * I have my ways… - Where should I go? * Visit Tobias * ''Go to the Inn '' - What should I say to him? * Did you really have to kill them? * '''You were brave to fight them! - What should I tell him? * Disagree * '''''I understand '- Choose “Our residence” ' - What should I say? * I guess you are right '' * You are wrong - What should I do? * Apologize * ''Reason with her '' * Fight back '- Choose “Town” ' - Where should I go? * ''Tavern '' * Store - What should I tell him? * ''Tell me about the Prince * Actually, tell me about yourself - What should I say? * How horrible! * Understandable - What approach should I take? * Appeal to his morals '' * Focus on connection with Carmosa * Threaten him - What should I say? * Can I go too? * ''Go back home '- Choose “Our residence”' -Should I mention I know about the money problem? * Do it * Better not - How should I reply? * I make my own fate * ''I could use some help '' - Who should I chose? * The Fairy * Madam Ghede ''' - Should I search her room? * Do it * '''Just go '- Choose “Town” ' - What is my goal? * Re-take the residence * ''Go or the Prince '' * Escape town '- Choose “Palace” ' Ending: ''As in the stories of old, Cinders’ charms and wits helped her in getting the heart of the future King. Cinders becomes a fair and wise queen, known for her righteous judgement, sharp wits and love for progress. She is loved by her people, and her strength and wisdom are exactly the support the young King needs to push forward his reforms. Together, they are able to realize their plans of forming a constitution for the Kingdom, starting a new era of prosperity in its history. '' Cinders stands by her King as his Queen, best friend and a lover. The royal love soon becomes the inspiration for bard songs and legends. Although, not all of them could be read to children. '' ''Cinders learned to respect Lady Carmosa and her talents, and she invites her to the Court to become Queen’s advisor. Carmosa gladly agrees and takes her position very seriously, quickly becoming a prominent figure in the Court, securing Cinders’ rule. Sophia and Gloria move to the Palace with their mother. Even there, it’s hard for them to put their differences aside. Eventually the pace of the court life and the diverted attention of their mother allows them to break free of their habits. They never become friends, but they are not enemies either. Sophia discovers love for writing and becomes an acclaimed author while Gloria develops into a successful socialite. Their relationship with Cinder’s remains lukewarm but honest. Category:Walkthrough Category:Fairytale Ending